Disk drive manufacturers typically test manufactured disk drives for compliance with a collection of requirements. Test equipment and techniques exist for testing large numbers of disk drives serially or in parallel. Manufacturers tend to test large numbers of disk drives simultaneously or in batches. Disk drive testing systems typically include one or more tester racks having multiple test slots that receive disk drives for testing. In some cases, the disk drives are placed in carriers which are used for loading and unloading the disk drives to and from the test racks.
The testing environment immediately around the disk drive is closely regulated. Minimum temperature fluctuations in the testing environment are critical for accurate test conditions and for safety of the disk drives. The latest generations of disk drives, which have higher capacities, faster rotational speeds and smaller head clearance, are more sensitive to vibration. Excess vibration can affect the reliability of test results and the integrity of electrical connections. Under test conditions, the drives themselves can propagate vibrations through supporting structures or fixtures to adjacent units. This vibration “cross-talking,” together with external sources of vibration, contributes to bump errors, head slap and non-repetitive run-out (NRRO), which may result in lower yields and increased manufacturing costs. Current disk drive testing systems employ automation and structural support systems that contribute to excess vibrations in the system and/or require large footprints.
In some cases, in order to combat undesirable vibrations, disk drives are clamped to a carrier and/or to a tester rack in such a manner as to inhibit or dampen vibrations.